The Lord of the Rings
The Lord of the Rings is a classic fantasy series by J. R. R. Tolkien. Ever since The Movies, its fandom has sadly been a Suvian cesspool. In Canon The Lord of the Rings is a novel following the adventures of a hobbit named Frodo and his eight companions. Their quest was to help defeat the rising Dark Lord, Sauron. The novel was published in a three-book form in 1954-55 to make it easier on readers. In all truth there were actually six books, two in each of our three books. Their original names are unknown. It was first published by the George Allen & Unwin Ltd. publishing service. The Lord of the Rings is the story following The Hobbit, the first of the stories involving Arda or Middle-earth. The characters Main Canon Characters (and most known lust objects) include: The Fellowship: *Aragorn, son of Arathorn *Boromir, son of Denethor *Frodo Baggins *Gandalf, a.k.a Mithrandir *Gimli, son of Gloin *Legolas Thranduilion *Meriadoc Brandybuck *Peregrin Took *Samwise Gamgee Important and recognized characters: *Arwen *Bilbo Baggins *Celeborn *Denethor *Elrond *Éomer *Éowyn *Faramir *Galadriel *Glorfindel *Gríma Wormtongue *Haldir *Théoden *Saruman *Smeagol/Gollum Other canon sources Besides The Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit, there are other books with facts about the world Tolkien created for these characters. They are: *''The Silmarillion'' *''Unfinished Tales'' *''The Adventures of Tom Bombadil'' *''The Road Goes Ever On'' After his death, Tolkien's third son Christopher Tolkien also published other works based on Middle-earth and its history: *''The Book of Lost Tales, Part One'' *''The Book of Lost Tales, Part Two'' *''The Lays of Beleriand'' *''The Shaping of Middle-earth'' *''The Lost Road and Other Writings'' *''The Return of the Shadow'' *''The Treason of Isengard'' *''The War of the Ring'' *''Sauron Defeated'' *''Morgoth's Ring'' *''The War of the Jewels'' *''The Peoples of Middle-earth'' *''The Children of Húrin'' In the history of Middle-earth, many of the objects fought over were shiny. In Badfic See main article Tolkien Fandom on how LotR is treated in badfic Lord of the Rings and the PPC Agents native to Lord of the Rings Some PPC Agents are native to Lord of the Rings. This often means they were created as a character for a LotR fanfic, but their author at some point decided they were better used as an agent protecting the canon, than as a character possibly disrupting it. *Alagos *Alice *Boromir (recruited from canon by Team Phoenix.) *Canta Enquëo *Dafydd Illian *Himrod *Ithalond *Justin Agent * Kelvin Talathion *Kwennyfer *Nendil Morifëa *Ranger * Rina and Galeya Telcontar *Stephanie Fielding *Tatharien *Eledhwen Elerossiel *Tyler *The DIS employed an orc at some point, but he was never named and his fate is currently unknown. It is very likely that he either left the DIS when the SO demanded their surrender, or was killed. Note: Agent Rosie Cotton Bomull is not a native of LotR. Items, technologies, substances, etc. native to Lord of the Rings *1420 Beer *Ye Olde Poisonous Poison *Ring of Sairalindë *Extra Rings of Power Missions in this Continuum *The Original Series (alternate link), Jay and Acacia, Department of Mary Sues *Missions from the Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings Division Agents specialized in this continuum Agents are considered specialized in a continuum when they have handled at least three missions in the canon. Most of these agents are also active/specialized in other continua. It is often not the agents who decide where their specialty lies, but the Flowers that keep assigning missions to them. *Trojanhorse and Paddlebrains (DBS); Missions are usually NSFW :*Amin Ai Olin, solo by Agent Trojanhorse :*Forbidden Love, Agents Trojanhorse and Soulshadow :*Fun in Buckland :*Ethuil'waew, with intern Oscar Henson :*True Love Can Conquer All, Agents Trojanhorse and Soulshadow :*Eternal :*An Elf's Worst Nightmare, Agents Trojanhorse and Luxury :*Another Drink :*Spreading Filths, with intern Marsha *Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower (DOGA) :*The Second Beginning, Agents Dafydd and Selene :*More Than Ordinary, Agents Dafydd and Selene :*Eledhwen, Agents Dafydd and Selene :*Daughter of Desire, Agents Dafydd and Selene :*Echoes of the Narbeleth, Agents Dafydd and Selene :*Woodsprite of the North, Agents Dafydd and SeleneSteveTakua :*legolas, by Laura, Agents Dafydd and Selene *Architeuthis, Intel :*The Beginning :*Manic Depressive :*Time Will Tell :*Possessed *Claudia Beth King and Ella Darcy (Department of Author Correspondence) :*Amin Mela Lle :*From Math Class to Middle-earth :*Abduction of a King :*The Elf From America *Louise and Narto (DOGA) :*Garden of Noncoty :*Eyes of Fire :*Rings of Power :*Daughter of Darkness *Alec Troven (DI) :*Your Wife is A Big Dragon, with Verra :*Miscommunications, with Verra :*Pumpkins and Other Unnatural Creatures, with Lambda *Constance Sims and Dafydd Illian (DOGA) :*The Blood of Those Betrayed, Agents Dafydd and Constance :*Celebrian - The Mission, Agents Dafydd and Constance :*After Midnight, Agents Dafydd and Constance *Crispin Reed and Maria Falcone (DMS-Freelance) :*Daughter of Elshadeth :*To Love or Not to Love? :*A Faerie's Reign *Response Centre 181 (3), Elanor Gilmor and Megan, (SIELU) *Isaiah and Mara (DTE) :*Your Unhappy Elladan (alternate link) :*Mary Sue's Mind Control (alternate link) :*A Slut for Samwise and Her Demise, Mara is temporarily partnered with Rosie Cotton Bomull *Joe and Meneltari (DMFF) :*Baneful Melody :*The Earthborn: Guardian of time :*One of the crowd, with Ginger and trainee Lee *The JAAKSONS (3), Agents Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull (DMS-DMO), with Vemi Fincaran (DMS-LotR/Discworld) Agents not yet specialized in this continuum Agents with fewer than three missions in this continuum are not specialized, yet. They probably soon will be. *The DAVD Files (2), Agent Dour K, DAVD *Agents Entropy and Logan, ESAS :*The Love Story of Boromir and Listala :*Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden: Part 1, Part 2, (Alternative Link) *Agent Gypsy, (DBS-Bad Het); Missions are usually NSFW :*To Be Free From Pasts and Shadows, Agents Gypsy and Paddlebrains :*Violation of the Evenstar, Agents Gypsy and Cray *Agents Lothloriel Elhyn and Rowyn :*Trial By Love and War (DMS) :*Flower of Rohan(DMS) *Adam and Frenchie (DoSAT-A/V) :*Trailer! :*Sunrise Elf (Alternative Link) :*A Different Flame (Alternative Link) *The Assassin and the Elf, Agents Kilauea and Sydney (DF) *Brianna, a tale of a battlemaid, Agents Rouge and Crispin Reed (DMS-Freelance), with Maria Falcone and Michel Javert *The Chaos Begins, or ‘Silmarien Goldeneve’, Erin Mirestone and Maralys Deeppockets (DMS-Freelance) *The Children, Agents Takua and Jareth (DOGA) *Dochainn Nam Blàir Trauma Of War: A first mission, with major headaches, Agents Elanor Laison and Mortic Wentway (DoWTF) *An Elf By Any Other Name, Agents Miriam Jones and Rael (DF) *Evelyn, Constance Sims and Steve Dimond (DMS) *A Father's Responsibilities, Agents Dana Trent and Tarian Toran (DBS-Freelance) (NSFW) *The Floater, Agent Nytbloomer (and Daisy) *I will bloom forever, Agents Sara Knight and Zach Homewood (DF) *Journey of the Heart, Agents Cavan Shenn and Rilwen Shadowflame (DF), with Trojanhorse (DBS) *Lossenlindëiel, Agents Tawaki, Natalie, and Melpomene *Middle Earth, Meet Liana, Agents Allie and Chelsea (DMS-His Dark Materials) *Never Wander, Agents Jet and Jicky (DF) *THE RING OF ARTEMIS, Agents Rose/Ross (DF) *Sleepover!--A Girl Named Bob, Agent Meg (DIC-Despatch) *Son of..., Agents Dee (DBS-Harry Potter) and Alec Troven (Department of Improbabilities) *Sue be Nimble, Sue be Fast, the PPC’s coming to kick your – , Agents Manx and Shadow (DF), with Agents X and Arya Dragon *Sues of Mirkwood, Agents Orion and Nahinu, (DMS-Freelance) *There Is No Miss Magic In Middle-Earth, Agent Lambda (SIELU) and Agent Alec Troven (Department of Improbabilities) *To Boredly Go, Agents Teek and Crelmos (DMS-Freelance) *Whatever Happens, Agents Cassiopeia Orange and Skuld Taipan (DF-SOD) *Raneriel, Elf Ranger of the North, Agents Suicide and Diocletian (DMS) *In Which Logic Is Seen as Optional, at Best, Agents Sucide and Ithalond (DMS) Crossovers * Agents Chliever the Corroder and Winston Chalmers (DF) :*Mission #7 - Punishment part 1: Paint the Town (NSFW) (Crossover with Harry Potter) :*Mission #8 - Time Machine (NSFW) (Crossover with Harry Potter) :*Mission #9 - a rlly serius fic (NSFW) (Crossover with Harry Potter) *Almost Lost (Crossover with Stargate Atlantis), Agents Miah and Cali ( DMS-Freelance) *Book Three of Inheritance (Crossover with The Inheritance Cycle), Agents Alec Troven and Marc-C (DOIMP) *Chosen of a Goddess (Crossover with Forgotten Realms), Joe, Endomiel, Ril-Gania, Ella Darcy, and Verra (DMFF) *The Elf from…Hogwrats? (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Manx and Shadow (DF) *Harry Potter and the One Ring of Power (Crossover with Harry Potter), Agent Architeuthis (Intel) *Of Books and Cleverness (crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Death and Random *A Whole New World (Crossover with The Matrix), Agents Achren and Obsidian (DMS-The Matrix) *Why you shouldn't kill your partner (Crossover with Harry Potter), Agents Lorac and Verra (DOIMP) *Allies (crossover with Narnia), Agents Sedri and Ketay. Category:Continua Category:Tolkienverse